


Lost loves

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, POV Second Person, Post Avengers Endgame, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Steve remembers Natasha  and ponders what to do next.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Lost loves

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this.

At first you had thought she was just late, but after seeing the look on Clint’s face he knew that she was really gone. That had been devastating. She’d meant a lot to you, you’d loved her so much and now she was gone. 

You had thought that maybe returning the stone would bring her back, but it didn’t. She was never coming back, you’d never see her dark red hair or her light green eyes again.

This is the best option you think. Peggy isn’t Nat and Nat wasn’t Peggy but you do love them both, and now since you have the ability to see one again you should take it. 

But then you realize that that wasn’t fair to Peggy she deserves someone better someone who loves her and wouldn’t be in love with someone else. So you go back to your time and back into retirement.


End file.
